


Dessert Art

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Deep Throating, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Messy, Ridiculous Tony, Sex and Chocolate, Steve indulging Tony's kinks, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, but he gets blowjobs out of it, so much chocolate, so why would he care really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve's mom always used to say 'Don't play with your food'. She might've had a point.





	Dessert Art

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 21: Food Play

“Tony –“

“Shut up, Steve,” Tony said, tongue caught between his teeth in concentration. “I'm making art.”

“You're making a mess is what you're doing,” Steve countered, amusement coloring the reprimand. “What are you even –“

“Aaand done,” Tony announced proudly, leaning back to admire his handiwork. “Now,” he said, throwing the piping bag over his shoulder. “Time to eat.”

Steve rolled his eyes so hard he felt a stretch in the sockets. “Oh my God, Tony, stop being so –“ He jumped when Tony latched onto his ribcage, dragging a long line upwards with his tongue. He laughed, slapping at Tony's shoulder. “Stop! That tickles.”

“No,” Tony growled, burying his face in Steve's sternum and smearing chocolate everywhere. “I made dessert and I'm gonna eat it too.”

“Seriously, stop,” Steve said, trying to sound stern and missing by a mile when Tony resurfaced, the entire lower half of his face smeared in chocolate. Steve almost choked trying to hold in the laughter that bubbled up inside him, struggling to keep a straight face as he pointed at Tony's smeared chin.

“You, uh. You got – something –“ He couldn't do it, just burst out laughing when Tony's eyes crossed, trying to see down the tip of his nose. “Oh my God, Tony. Come here.”

He pulled Tony down so he could lick a stripe over his chin, cleaning up some of the mess. His nose wrinkled. “That's not even good chocolate.”

“Shut up,” Tony said in a strangled tone and Steve raised an eyebrow, leaning up to lick deliberately slowly along Tony's cheek. Tony made a choked noise and Steve smiled.

“You know, I could've just drawn on you if you like it so much.”

Tony took a deep breath as he pulled away, eyes dark as he smirked at Steve. “That's for another day. Now,“ he leaned down, looking up at Steve with a wicked grin. “Time to dig in.”

Before Steve could react to that statement Tony started tracing the sloppy lines on Steve's chest with his tongue, lapping up the chocolate with tiny kitten licks that made Steve squirm.

“That –“ tickles, he wanted to say, but by then Tony had found his nipple, biting down on it with enough force to make Steve gasp.

“You were saying?” Tony asked smugly, kissing and biting his way down Steve's abs, sucking at the skin where he'd left tiny dots of chocolate all the way down to his happy trail. Steve breathed heavily, muscles tensing and jumping under Tony's ministrations which only made him bite harder in reprimand.

“Hold still, soldier,” he ordered, mouth still pressed to Steve's stomach. “I haven't even gotten to the main course.”

Steve jumped when he felt the metal tip of the piping bag on his dick even as he laughed breathlessly. “Do you really have to talk like you're going to eat me?”

“Oh Stevie dear,” Tony purred, dark eyes following the path he was drawing with the chocolate, all the way down to Steve's balls. “This is the perfect time, I dare say the only time to make food puns. Live the moment or whatever.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Did you just draw a smiley on my dick?”

“Art!”

Steve snorted, but before he could say anything Tony started in on the base of Steve's cock, wrapping his tongue around him to catch as much chocolate as he could in one go. Steve moaned, letting his head fall back against the pillows.

“Good?” Tony asked cheekily, making obnoxious sounds of pleasure as he continued licking all the way up to the tip, pressing a kiss there. “Mmh... My favorite kind of dessert.”

Steve just sighed exasperatedly. “I swear to God –“

Tony silenced him by taking the entirety of Steve's cock down his throat, just like that. Steve's eyes snapped open and he reflexively grabbed Tony's head, trying to ignore the urge to thrust. “Oh my God!”

Tony hummed, making Steve's leg twitch in an effort to keep still as he slowly – so slowly – pulled off, tongue drawing patterns all over his cock on the way up. Steve was breathing heavily by now, eyes fixed on Tony as the genius licked his lips.

Tony opened his mouth, but this time Steve was faster. “I swear to God, Tony, if the next thing out of your mouth is a pun I will shove that piping bag up your ass.”

Tony blinked, stunned by his outburst, and broke into loud laughter, head falling forward to rest on Steve's hip.

“What the fuck, Steve,” he gasped between giggles. “Where'd that come from?”

“A place of caring,” Steve said, tightening his grip on Tony's hair and pointedly grinding his aching cock against Tony's collarbone. “Aren't you forgetting something?”

“Right, sorry,” Tony said placatingly, letting Steve guide his mouth back to his cock. “Mama always said you shouldn't leave in the middle of a meal.”

Steve groaned, head falling back on the bed. “Tony!”

“Alright, fine, no more food talk,” Tony sighed regretfully, taking Steve's dick in hand before he winked at Steve's exasperated expression. “Even though you _are_ delicious.”

Steve had a lot of words to say to that, but before he could get them out Tony was swallowing him back down, no more fooling around, and Steve Rogers was a strong man, but when it came to blowjobs he was as weak as the next guy.

“Fuck,” he moaned, fingers spasming in Tony's hair as he rocked his hips, just slightly, never deep enough to hurt Tony. He felt Tony's answering moan around him and shuddered at the vibrations. “Tony –“

Tony hummed as he bobbed his head, the visual combined with the feeling making Steve's head spin. He only held out for a few minutes after that before he pulled at Tony's hair to tug him off. “I'm – Tony, off, _off_ –“

But Tony grabbed Steve's hips to keep him there, sucking on him so hard that Steve barely had a moment to think 'fuck it' before he was coming down Tony's throat, a deep moan shuddering out of him. He twitched as Tony's throat convulsed around him, drawing out his orgasm until he was twitching from oversensitivity and Tony finally pulled back.

“You – but you said –“ Steve panted, half-lidded eyes tracking Tony's movements as he settled down next to Steve, stroking a hand over Steve's mostly chocolate-free chest.

“I know,” Tony sighed, wiping a bit of come from the corner of his mouth and then sucking it off his fingers. He smirked at Steve's wide eyed stare. “Didn't seem right to not finish the meal.”

He expected Steve to be annoyed, but instead found himself suddenly thrown on his back with Steve hovering over him.

“Well, it's not very nice to eat in front of a hungry guy,” Steve said devilishly, all but ripping Tony's fly open to pull out his cock.

He looked up at Tony who seemed to be frozen in shock and gave him a saucy wink. “Bon appétit.”


End file.
